Okaeri
by Kingi.Dawn
Summary: Special Birthday Fic for Gaara! Warning for OOC, OC, Typos, and long fic! Non-romance, Non-yaoi. Just about Gaara, Sand-sibling, dan buku harian seorang gadis kecil. RnR?


Birthday Fic persembahan spesial pada tanggal **19 Januari 2011!**

Kingi ucapkan **selamat ulang tahun** untuk Sabaku No Gaara, sang Kazekage kita! :D Entah berapa umurnya sekarang!

* * *

**Kingi Dawn, 2011**

**Presented,**

**Okaeri**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, untuk karyanya yang hebat.  
**

**Ayaka untuk lagu berjudul Okaeri (Artinya 'Selamat Datang'. Biasa di ucapkan di rumah, sih. Jadi bisa di bilang, itu bahasa khas tiap keluarga yang ada di Jepang). Lagunya bener bener bagus. Disarankan untuk download. Lagu ini juga merupakan OST J-Dorama yang judulnya Zettai Kareshi. Pokoknya itu, deh :D  
**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typo(s).**

* * *

Siang itu, matahari bersinar sangat terik di Suna. Angin meniup dengan cukup keras, menghambur-hamburkan pasir, tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya butiran butiran pasir itu bergabung dengan teman sebangsanya. Pasir.

Tak seperti biasanya, hari itu para penduduk Suna terlihat secara bergiliran berjalan dan pulang dengan cepat dari kantor Kazekage. Sang Kazekage sendiri, mengunci ruangannya dan tidak mau keluar barang selangkahpun, sementara kakak-kakaknya di luar terlihat sibuk.

"Kenapa Kazekage-sama tidak mau keluar dari ruangan?" tanya Sari-chan dan Matsuri-chan, di luar ruangan. Kankurou dan Temari hanya menghela nafas.

"Yah, kau tahu—di hari begini, pasti orang-orang Suna datang.. Membawa kado, seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang ini," gumam Temari, melirik kado di tangan Matsuri dengan pembungkus berwarna merah dan pita berwarna perak yang di kemas dengan manis.

"Dan itulah—kau juga pasti tahu sifatnya. Sejak kapan Gaara mau menerima semua kado-kado itu dengan bahagia, mengumbar senyum kesana-sini? Dia bahkan mengunci ruangannya sejak pagi, agar tak bertemu muka dengan orang lain." tambah Kankurou. Ia menatap pintu besar di belakangnya.

Sari dan Matsuri bertukar pandang.

"Kalau begitu—bisakah kami titip ini saja? Mungkin nanti—ia akan berkenan membukanya," gumam Sari, menyodorkan kadonya ke depan hidung Temari. Temari dan Kankurou bertukar pandang, merasa tak enak. Ini sudah kali ketigapuluh orang-orang Suna ini satu persatu menitipkan kado-kado dari mereka, sembari berharap kalau-kalau sang Kazekage nantinya akan menerima dan membukanya.

"Emm.. Baiklah," ujar Kankurou, meraih kedua kado mungil itu. Wajah Sari dan Matsuri bersinar senang.

Sementara orang-orang tampak membicarakan hari spesial kelahiran sang Kazekage mereka, sang Kazekage itu sendiri malah meringkuk di bawah meja, mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang memang harus di kerjakan. Ia berusaha pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari orang-orang itu, juga bertekad tidak akan membuka kado-kado dari mereka. Ia benci hari ulang tahun. Ia benci orang-orang yang merayakannya. Dan sampai malam, ia membulatkan niat untuk tetap di bawah meja, membubuhkan cap dan tanda tangan.

.

.

.

**Suna, 22.30 PM**

Gaara membuka pintu ruangan Kazekage-nya tanpa suara sedikitpun, walaupun memang susah karena pintu itu hobi berdecit tiap kali dibuka atau ditutup. Setelah di rasa lorong sudah gelap, dan pastinya semua orang sudah tidur, ia berjalan tanpa suara, yang notabene memang merupakan salah satu keahliannya.

Ia hampir tersandung sesuatu di lorong yang gelap, dan bukan Kazekage namanya begitu saja sudah jatuh. Dengan cepat ia berpegangan pada tembok, dan berpikir apa gerangan yang membuatnya hampir tersandung? Dan siapa pula yang menaruh benda-yang-hampir-membuatnya-tersandung ini di tengah lorong? Seperti kurang tempat saja, batinnya dalam hati. Ia meraba-raba tembok, mencari lampu lorong.

_Ceklek._

Lampu menyala, dan keadaan menjadi terang benderang. Mau tak mau Gaara harus menyesuaikan matanya dengan lampu yang menyala. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati benda-yang-hampir-membuatnya-tersandung tadi. Sebuah kardus yang cukup besar. Bukan cukup besar—sebenarnya memang besar. Kardus itu hampir menyamai tinggi lututnya, dengan lebar yang—Gaara malas mengukurnya.

Sang Kazekage muda itu berjalan menuju kardus tersebut, dan tertegun. Benar-benar kardus yang mencurigakan. Di tengah lorong—dalam keadaan tertutup. Dengan santai, ia membuka bagian atas kardus, dan ketika kardus itu memperlihatkan isinya dengan jelas, ekspresi Gaara masih tetap datar.

Kardus itu berisi banyak—ralat, sangat banyak sekali kado-kado yang sudah terbungkus rapi. Berbagai macam bentuk, ukuran dan warnanya. Gaara menghela nafas. Adakah yang bisa melewati tanggal 19 Januari dengan biasa-biasa saja? Ia masih mengamati isi kardus dengan tak minat, kemudian menutup kardus kembali—sebelum menemukan sesuatu yang sangat ganjil, yang ada di antara timbunan kado-kado itu.

"Buku? Tumben sekali.." gumam Gaara, menarik keluar buku yang setengahnya tertutup kado-kado. Cover buku itu berwarna putih, dengan tempelan-tempelan sticker lucu dan sapuan kuas berwarna biru hampir di seluruh bagian covernya. Jadi, cover itu tampak seperti langit yang luas.

_Sticker?_

Gaara menatap buku itu dengan bingung.

Siapa yang kurang kerjaan memberinya sebuah buku bercorak langit, dengan tempelan-tempelan sticker di bagian depannya, yang jelas-jelas lebih cocok sebagai buku harian remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta, dan lagi, buku itu—tidak di bungkus, tidak di beri pita, maupun nama pengirim. Aneh. Terlalu aneh.

Gaara membuka halaman pertama. Tulisan dengan crayon berwarna biru muda menghiasi halaman tersebut. Huruf hiragana yang rapi dan besar-besar, bertuliskan:

**Buku Harian Kazusa.**

Nah. Semakin tidak jelas. Apa ada wanita yang bernama Kazusa di Suna? Seingatku di antara semua dokumen-dokumen yang pernah ku-cek, tidak pernah muncul nama itu. Jadi, siapa orang ini? Batin Gaara. Ia kemudian membuka halaman pertama. Terlihat sebuah foto yang sudah lama, seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat dan berkuncir dua—umurnya sekitar 7 atau 8 tahun. Ia tertawa bahagia dengan jarinya yang membentuk _'peace'_. Di bawah foto itu, tertulis hiragana lagi, 'Namaku Kazusa Miyashiro. Umurku baru saja 8 tahun, dan aku sangat suka kue buatan ibu.'

Gaara mau tak mau membuka halaman berikutnya, terdapat Kazusa, di apit oleh ayah dan ibunya, ia sedang memegang bola. Kazekage muda itu mau tak mau mengangkat ujung bibir kanannya sedikit, melihat kebahagiaan satu keluarga ini. Di halaman selanjutnya, terdapat foto sebuah kue cokelat bundar ukuran yang cukup besar, dengan tulisan di atasnya. 'Selamat ulang tahun', dan satu buah lilin angka 8.

Foto-foto itu hanya ada di halaman utama, halaman-halaman berikutnya hanya tulisan-tulisan warna-warni yang berantakan, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Gaara untuk penasaran membaca halaman berikutnya. Ia berbalik menuju ruangan Kazekage, dan mulai membaca di kursinya.

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 17 Januari.**

Hari ini Ibu berjanji akan membuatkan kue yang enak. Kemudian ia menyuruhku membeli cokelat batangan. Setelah kue itu jadi, seperti biasanya, Ayah bilang Ibu adalah koki terhandal di Suna. Tapi, setelah itu Ayah marah karena aku sendirian membeli cokelat batangan. Ia bilang, Shukaku Ichibi masih sering mengamuk tanpa kendali, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa itu. Shukaku itu apa ya? Apakah seorang manusia?

* * *

Gaara tercekat. Ia membaca ulang halaman tersebut, dan yakin dirinya yang dulu di sebut sebut dalam sana. Shukaku Ichibi. Yang sering mengamuk tanpa kendali, yang membuat Gaara kehilangan jati dirinya, dan ketika tersadar, beberapa orang sudah bergelimpangan darah di depannya. Waktu itu, Gaara tak peduli. Tujuannya memang membunuh orang—dengan alasan mencari arti hidup yang sebenarnya.

* * *

**Minggu, 18 Januari.**

Aku berantem dengan kakak. Habis dia egois sekali, aku selalu penasaran dengan seorang anak berambut merah yang selalu duduk di ayunan sendirian itu. Tapi kata kakak, jangan dekati dia. Ia seorang anak yang berbahaya. Aku tetap tidak mengerti.

* * *

**Senin, 19 Januari**

.

Hari ini aku berulang tahun ke-8. Teman-teman di Akademi Ninja mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun satu persatu, aku senang sekali.

* * *

**Sabtu, 24 Januari.**

Suna sedang geger. Tadi malam, Ayah menyuruh kakak dan aku masuk ke kamar bersama Ibu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia sangat tampak khawatir sekali. Aku mengajak Ayah berlindung entah-dari-apa, tapi Ayah berkata ia harus memperjuangkan Suna, maka ia keluar, dan sampai sekarang tidak balik-balik lagi. Ibu berkata, bahwa tadi malam Shukaku Ichibi mengamuk lagi dengan ukuran yang lebih besar, dan Ayah sedang di rawat di Rumah Sakit.

* * *

Nyut.

Gaara menyentuh dada bagian kirinya, merasa di bagian situ agak sedikit sakit. Jelas jelas ia sangat berperan di sini—berperan sebagai penghancur satu keluarga yang seharusnya hidup damai dan tentram, aman dari dirinya. Tapi ia kuatkan hati, dan teruskan membaca.

* * *

**Rabu, 28 Januari.**

Ayah tidak pulang-pulang juga. Tiap kali aku bertanya kakak dan ibu, mereka tidak menjawab, dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setiap aku mau menjenguk Ayah, Ibu bilang aku masih kecil, masih belum di perbolehkan masuk ruang rawat. Aku hanya mau Ayah pulang, aku tidak butuh ia membelikanku mainan lagi atau apa. Aku sayang Ayah.

* * *

Gaara merasakan adanya firasat yang tidak enak. Sudah beberapa hari telah lewat, tapi Ayah Kazusa tidak pulang pulang juga. Apa dia telah—

* * *

**Sabtu, 31 Januari.**

Aku tidak mencari-cari Ayah lagi. Dia tidak akan pulang untuk selamanya.

* * *

Gaara membalik halaman berikutnya, terlihat foto sang Ayah. Wajah orang itu sangat kebapakan, tersenyum ramah. Gaara merasa, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa iri. Dengan Kazusa yang tiap ulang tahunnya di penuhi orang-orang yang mengucapkan selamat dengan tulus, dengan kue buatan Ibu, dengan omelan Kakak. Gaara saat dulu, apakah dia punya semua itu? Yang ada malah sang kakak yang acapkali menatap dingin kepadanya, Ayah yang tidak mau tahu, dan Ibu yang meninggal karena melahirkannya. Ia merasa bagian dada sebelah kirinya tambah sakit, apalagi setelah mengingat semua itu.

Tapi Ayah Kazusa sudah meninggal, dan sepertinya, ia yang telah membunuhnya. Ia yang telah merenggut sosok Ayah dari anak kecil itu. Tapi dia berusaha mengerti bahwa Ayahnya tidak akan kembali lagi, tidak akan menggendongnya lagi seperti biasa, tidak akan tersenyum ramah lagi padanya.

Gaara kembali membalik halaman.

* * *

**Jumat, 13 Februari.**

Aku sudah tahu seperti apa Shukaku Ichibi itu. Ibu dan kakak sudah mewanti-wanti padaku, jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan seorang anak berambut merah. Tapi seringkali aku ingin mengajaknya bermain. Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya.. Dia terlihat kesepian. Walaupun akhirnya aku tahu dia adalah sang Ichibi. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Kakak cuma bilang Ichibi itu besar dan jelek. Tapi dia yang berambut merah itu tidak besar dan tidak jelek, kok.

* * *

Gaara merasakan hatinya yang sakit sejak tadi mulai menghangat. Betapa polosnya anak ini, ia percaya pada apa yang di lihatnya.

* * *

**Minggu, 15 Februari.**

Aku tidak berhasil mengajaknya bermain. Ia bicara sendiri dengan boneka beruangnya di ayunan, dan saat aku mendekatinya, ia malah menatapku, dan lari.

* * *

Gaara mengakui hal ini. Seingatnya dulu, ia selalu takut jika ada orang yang mendekatinya. Jadi ia memilih menghindar. Alasan pertama—karena ia takut pada orang tersebut, alasan kedua—karena ia tidak mau melukai orang itu, karena jelas-jelas sang Ichibi kadang-kadang sangat mudah untuk menguasai kesadarannya dulu.

* * *

**Kamis, 19 Februari.**

Malam bulan purnama adalah malam yang tidak baik, Ibu bercerita. Di malam seperti inilah biasanya sang Ichibi keluar mencari mangsa. Ia menebar teror, dan membuat kami semua takut.

Aku kangen Ayah.

* * *

Gaara melihat ada beberapa bagian di halaman tersebut keriting, yang ia yakini bahwa Kazusa menangis saat menulis ini. Halaman selanjutnya kosong, sampai akhir. Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa Kazusa berhenti menulis. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

_Aku telah membunuh Ayahnya._

_Aku yang menyebar teror pada penduduk Suna._

_Lalu apa aku pantas duduk di sini, menjadi Kazekage mereka? Apa aku cukup kuat untuk melindungi mereka semua? Mereka yang dulunya takut padaku?_

Gaara memegangi tulisan 'Ai' yang ada di dahinya, ia berposisi begitu untuk beberapa saat, tanpa menyadari setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, tanpa suara, dan masih tanpa ekspresi.

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka sedikit. Gaara mendongak, dan terlihat kepala kakak perempuannya, Temari, muncul di ambang pintu. Wajahnya agak terkejut, antara mendapati adik bungsunya masih belum tidur, atau memergoki seorang Gaara sedang—menangis.

Ia diam saja, di ambang pintu. Menatap Gaara dengan wajah yang bertanya-tanya.

"Temari.." panggil Gaara.

"..Ya?" suara Temari terdengar khawatir.

"Bisa bantu aku, mencari data anak ini?" Gaara menyodorkan buku bercorak langit itu pada Temari. Temari hanya membuka bagian awal yang penuh foto. Ia mengangguk pasti.

"Kalau aku bisa bantu, Gaara, aku pasti bantu. Dan kenyataannya, sekarang aku sedang bisa bantu. Ayo ke ruang dokumen," kata Temari. Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengikuti kakak sulungnya itu, menuju ruang dokumen yang terdapat di lantai bawah. Walaupun malam sudah larut, hampir subuh malahan, tetapi entah kenapa Temari masih bangun.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Temari?" tanya Gaara langsung, saat Temari membuka pintu ruangan dokumen. Ruangan itu penuh dengan map-map yang berjejer di lemari-lemari raksasa yang berukuran sama dengan tembok.

"Firasat wanita—kau bisa bilang itu konyol. Tapi itu benar. Aku terbangun dengan tiba-tiba, lalu tidak bisa tidur lagi. Kau tahu, aku melongok ke kamarmu dan tidak mendapati kau disana, sampai-sampai aku berpikir apakah kau masih mendekam di Gedung Kazekage, dan ternyata benar." Temari menjelaskan tanpa menoleh ke arah Gaara. Perempuan berambut pirang dan berkuncir empat itu menarik tangga kayu, dan mulai menaiki tangga yang sejajar dengan lemari abjad 'M', untuk 'Miyashiro'.

"Mi.. Mi.. Miyashiro—Ya ampun." Temari bergumam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara dari bawah. Temari mengeluarkan beberapa map-map yang berwarna biru tua, dan kemudian menuruni tangga kau.

"Ada beberapa keluarga yang bermarga sama. Mau tak mau harus di cek satu persatu." Temari menaruh mapnya di atas meja, mengambil kursi duduk, dan mengeluarkan berkas-berkas dari dalam map. Gaara ikut mengecek satu persatu.

"Ada. Miyashiro Kazusa. Tinggal dengan Ayah, Ibu, dan satu saudaranya. Tapi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, tidak ada perkembangan data, aneh. Mungkin kita bisa cari ke alamat yang tertera," Temari menyodorkan kertas yang berisi data itu. Gaara meraihnya.

"Bisakah kita ke alamat ini sekarang juga?" tanya Gaara.

"—Gaara, maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa mengikuti keinginanmu yang ini. Kau tahu, sekarang bahkan sudah menjelang subuh dan kau mau mengetuk pintu rumah orang dengan waktu seperti ini?" ceramah Temari. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang anak yang bernama Kazusa itu, dan kenapa Gaara ingin mencarinya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang kesana sendiri," jawab Gaara pendek. Ia keluar dari ruangan dengan cepat sambil membawa map.

Temari menghela nafas. Kadang-kadang adiknya yang satu ini seringkali keras kepala. Ia memutar matanya, capek.

"Oh baiklah, terserahmu saja, mau tak mau, aku ikut," Temari akhirnya menyerah, mengikuti Gaara keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Rumah itu kecil, seperti rumah-rumah di Suna pada umumnya. Mungkin memang, bangunan yang paling besar di Suna hanyalah Gedung Kazekage. Langit masih berwarna ungu—dan memang gila sebenarnya, bertamu pada waktu begini.

Gaara mengetuk pintu depan.

Tidak di buka. Tentu saja. Bahkan lampu rumah itu mati, tandanya sang pemilik rumah masih terlelap. Gaara mengetuk pintu lebih keras, tak sabaran. Temari menepuk dahinya. Ini memang bukan ide bagus.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lampu atas menyala. Temari semakin panik. Apa mereka berdua akan di marahi pemilik rumah ini? Ah—tapi ada Gaara yang notabene seorang Kazekage. Tapi masalahnya, Kazekage sekalipun, apa tidak bisa memilih waktu berkunjung yang lebih baik?

Ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu depan. Dan kemudian, bunyi kunci pintu di putar, dan gagang pintu yang di tarik.

Yang keluar adalah seorang nenek-nenek. Rambutnya sudah putih, dan wajahnya terlihat capek. Ia agak bongkok dan mengenakan slayer di sekeliling bahunya, dengan baju tidur terusan berwarna putih, dan selop rumah. Ia menatap bingung pada kedua tamunya yang berdiri di depan rumahnya—saat subuh.

"Maaf mengganggu subuh-subuh begini, apakah di rumah ini ada yang bernama Miyashiro Kazusa?" tanya Gaara spontan.

Mata Nenek itu membulat kaget. Sepertinya pertanyaan ini sudah lama tidak di tanyakan. Ia kemudian terkekeh kecil, membuat Temari agak takut.

"Dia sudah lama pindah, Nak. Sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu," jawab si Nenek.

Gaara tertegun.

"Pindah? Kemana? Ia tidak pernah mengisi data perpindahan di sini," Gaara mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam map dan menyodorkannya pada Nenek itu, tapi Nenek itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan bahkan tidak mengambil sodoran kertas dari Gaara.

"Tentu saja tidak ada data perpindahan. Ia sudah pindah ke sana, Nak." Jawab si Nenek pendek, jari telunjuknya menunjuk langit.

Temari tercekat. Berarti ia sudah—

Ia menoleh ke arah adik bungsunya. Tidak dapat di sembunyikan lagi, Gaara juga tampak kaget.

"K-kenapa? Apa dia sakit?" Temari akhirnya berani bersuara.

Nenek itu menggeleng lemah.

"Seingatku waktu itu... Tunggu—ingatanku lemah. Ya, ya, benar.. Waktu itu ia pergi ke atas sana bersama dengan Kakak dan Ibunya, setahun setelah Ayahnya meninggal dengan cara yang sama," ekspresi sang Nenek tidak berubah.

"Cara yang sama?" Temari bingung.

"Ya, mereka semua terbunuh," Nenek itu menghela nafas. Tapi ia tidak tampak sulit mengatakan hal ini.

"Oleh siapa?" Temari tambah terbingung-bingung.

Nenek itu mengalihkan pandangan, seolah-olah bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tapi ia akhirnya menghentikan pandangannya pada Gaara, dan berkata,

"Kau tidak ingat, ya Nak? Enam tahun lalu, Shukaku Ichibi yang membunuh mereka semua,"

.

.

.

Batu nisan berwarna abu-abu itu terkena sinar matahari pagi hampir terbit. Temari dan Gaara berdiri di depannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi bercampur pasir bertiup. Di depan nisan itu, berdiri Gaara, dan Temari. Mereka berdua tidak mengucapkan apapun. Hanya berdiam kaku. Temari tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia tidak pandai dalam menghibur orang—dan terlebih lagi, orang yang harus di hibur adalah Gaara.

Di atas nisan tersebut, banyak karangan bunga yang masih baru. Bunga-bunga itu masih tercium harumnya, dan di atasnya kebanyakan ada kartu-kartu. Gaara membuka satu persatu kartu yang ada di dalam buket-buket bunga itu. Kebanyakan adalah ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Kazusa—yang baru Gaara ingat, sama dengan ulang tahunnya, 19 Januari.

Namun ia tertegun pada satu kartu, bertuliskan:

**_Selamat ulang tahun, Kazu-chan. Sampai jumpa lagi suatu saat nanti._**

**_Temanmu, Mao._**

Gaara masih berdiam diri di sana, memandangi satu kartu itu. Kalimatnya sedikit, tapi dalam, penuh makna. Penuh kasih sayang. Penuh doa yang tersirat.

"Temari," panggil Gaara. Temari yang tiba-tiba di panggil merasa kaget, dan spontan menjawab.

"A-ada apa, Gaara?"

"Terima kasih," gumam Gaara. Ia tidak menoleh ke arah Temari. Ia masih menghadap nisan, sambil menaruh kartu itu. Kemudian matahari benar-benar muncul di ufuk, ketika itulah Gaara akhirnya menoleh, dengan air mata yang menetes kembali, dengan wajah masih datar tapi penuh dengan sorot kesedihan dan kesepian.

"Dan, maaf untuk semuanya yang pernah kulakukan selama ini." lanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Begitulah, Kankurou. Aku yakin ia pasti mengalami ulang tahun yang paling suram tahun ini. Dan kau tahu, aku sebagai kakak benar-benar kecewa, karena tidak bisa menyenangkan hatinya, paling tidak sekali setahun. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Hanya wajahnya yang menangis dua kali, Kankurou, bayangkan—dua kali! Hanya karena buku milik anak kecil itu! Andaikan kau ada di sana tadi, pasti kau lebih pintar bicara, ahhh~!" Temari mengakhiri ceritanya, frustasi. Kankurou di depannya menatapnya, tak berbicara.

"Lalu dimana ia sekarang?" tanya Kankurou pendek. Tak biasanya kakaknya yang satu ini stress sampai sebegininya. Terakhir kali ia stress adalah saat Shikamaru, pacarnya, membatalkan janji karena harus melaksanakan misi dari Hokage.

"Di kamar. Setelah pulang dari sana, ia masuk ke kamar. Dan tidak keluar lagi! Ia bahkan mengunci kamarnya!" Temari mengacak-acak rambut bagian atasnya.

"Dia butuh waktu berpikir," ujar Kankurou.

"Ya! Sehari setelah ulang tahunnya, ia harus berpikir mengenai masa lalu? Ia harus kembali lagi ke masa-masa itu? Dan apakah kita juga harus kembali ke masa itu? Masa dimana kita takut padanya dan berusaha untuk tidak menganggapnya ada? Jangan bilang padaku, Kankurou—kalau kau bermaksud membiarkannya seperti ini. Kau enak saja tidur tadi malam! Sedangkan aku?" Temari bertambah emosi menghadapi adiknya yang satu ini.

Kankurou menatap Temari, kemudian menatap lantai.

"Baiklah—kita akan lakukan sesuatu," putusnya.

"Lakukan apa? Memang kita bisa apa?" tanya Temari.

"Ah, kau diam saja—tadi kau menyuruhku memberikan pendapat, dan ternyata aku malah diteriaki. Sudahlah, aku punya ide bagus!" Kankurou bangkit dari kursinya dengan wajah yakin. Ia berjalan santai membuka pintu ruangan. Temari mau tak mau mengikutinya.

Kankurou berjalan menuju gudang, dan kemudian membongkar satu persatu kotak-kotak yang ada di dalam gudang itu. Temari mau tak mau mengikutinya, walaupun tak mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan Kankurou. Karasu pun, ikut serta.

.

.

.

Gaara merasa ia tak berharga. Sudah seenaknya mengambil nyawa orang, kemudian dengan percaya dirinya, ia mendaftar menjadi Kazekage, dan akhirnya mimpi itu tercapai saat ini. Ia tidak pernah mau mengingat masa lalu. Tapi ternyata, orang-orang Suna masih mengingat perbuatannya yang lalu, termasuk Nenek itu juga.

Ia tidak mau menangis lagi untuk ketiga kalinya, jadi ia biarkan dirinya melamun menatap kekosongan untuk beberapa saat, sampai sore hari. Pertama-tama, lamunannya di buyarkan oleh sinar matahari sore. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan, dan naik ke atas, ke balkon Gedung Kazekage.

Sunset bersinar lembut. Gaara menatapnya kagum. Matahari itu selalu naik turun, naik turun, berganti dengan sang malam. Tapi baru kali ini Gaara melihat matahari sore itu dengan seksama, dengan langit yang berwarna jingga dengan semburat kemerahan. Langit saat itu baginya indah sekali, apalagi dengan ketinggian seperti ini. Ia bisa melihat atap-atap rumah Suna, dan juga orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di bawahnya.

Inilah Suna, dan ia adalah Kazekage. Tugasnya tentu saja, melindungi seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di sini. Ia menoleh ke sekitar balkon tersebut. Di tempat inilah ia pertama kalinya mengumumkan bahwa ia adalah Kazekage yang baru. Ia masih ingat suasananya, penduduk Suna yang bergumul di bawah, para tetua Suna yang berbaris untuk melantiknya..

Minggu-minggu pertama tentu tidak pernah lancar—mengingat ia yang masih berstatus Jinchuuriki, ia acapkali masih di jauhi orang-orang, bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk bersosialisasi dengan mereka. Lalu hari itu datang, saat Deidara ingin menculiknya, dan ia mati-matian melindungi desa dan bahkan hampir mati, hal yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah Naruto, kemudian ia terkejut karena banyak orang menantikannya pulang ke Suna, dan bahkan menjemput dan mengiringinya untuk pulang.

Semilir angin meniup rambutnya, juga memasuki setiap relung hatinya, agar tidak bersedih lagi, agar bangkit lagi. Tiap manusia pernah gagal, tapi itulah yang menjadikan manusia jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Tahun ini tidak ada kue ulang tahun—tidak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Ayah dan Ibunya—yang tertinggal hanyalah kenangan buruk dari masa lalu. Itu pelajaran yang ia dapatkan untuk tahun ini.

Tapi untuk kedua kalinya, ia merasa hidup.

_Aku ingin pulang ke rumah_, pikir sang Kazekage muda itu.

.

.

.

Gaara membuka pintu rumahnya. Suasana hening, seperti biasa.

"Aku pulang.." gumamnya, kemudian mengganti sepatunya dengan selop rumah, dan memasuki ruangan rumahnya. Harum sup tercium dari dapur, mengundangnya masuk ke dapur, dan tertegun dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"_Okaeri_, Gaara.." jawab Temari, ia menoleh ke arah Gaara, memakai celemek memasak dan mengenggam sendok sup, sementara Kankurou duduk di kursi meja makan sambil membaca koran, di sebelahnya ada secangkir kopi. Gaara bingung. Rasa-rasanya ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Kankurou menyukai kopi, dan Temari juga tidak pernah hobi memasak.

"Kau sudah pulang, _hm_?" tanya Kankurou, suaranya di berat-beratkan.

"Kalian.. Sedang apa?" tanya Gaara pendek.

Kankurou dan Temari saling memandang, dan tertawa habis-habisan. Hanya Gaara yang terbingung-bingung di dalam ruangan itu.

"Sudah kubilang ide ini tidak bagus, dasar adikku yang bodoh!" kata Temari, menjitak Kankurou. Kankurou meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Kamu yang kurang dewasa, tahu!" rutuk Kankurou. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa lagi, sampai Temari memegang perutnya dan Kankurou hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Setelah itu, baru kemudian Temari menjelaskan, bahwa mereka berdua ingin menjadi seolah-olah sepasang Ayah dan Ibu untuk menghibur Gaara. Gaara tidak mendapatkan perasaan itu, tapi melihat kedua kakaknya bertengkar dan menyalahkan satu sama lain, mau tak mau, kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

.

.

.

_**Okaeri sweet home  
Kaeru bashou yeah  
Ai wo arigatou**_

"Sekarang, apa lagi..?" gumam Gaara, menatap kado-kado yang bertumpuk di atas tempat tidurnya, masih dalam keadaan belum di buka. Selain itu, ada sebuah karton berukuran besar di gantung di kamarnya. Di dalam karton itu sangat banyak tempelan-tempelan kartu. Ada sebuah judul di atas karton itu: _'Untuk Kazekage kami'._

Gaara agak mendekat, membaca satu persatu. Kartu-kartu itu ternyata di cabut oleh Temari satu persatu dari semua kado yang di dapatkannya. Gaara menelusuri huruf huruf kanji yang tertulis itu.

**_Mata heiki no furi wo shite_**  
**_Kanashimi no iro wo nuritsubushite_**  
**_Waratte shimaun desu_**  
**_Shinjiru koto no taisetsusa_**  
**_Wakatteru no ni iza to iu toki_**  
**_Utagatte shimau yeah_**

'Selamat ulang tahun, Kazekage-sama. Semoga sehat selalu'

'Semoga urusan Kazekage-nya tidak terlalu menumpuk. Keluarlah sekali-sekali'

'Selamat ulang tahun! Tahun ini pun, tetaplah membantu saya dan keluarga!'

'Kazekage-sama..'

'Kazekage-sama..'

**Karappo no karada**  
**Nagareru toki ni**  
**Fuiteshimaisou ni naru kedo**  
**Anata no koto dakishimetai**  
**Kono kimochi katsugi ugokasu no**

Gaara membaca semua kartu yang tertempel berdesak-desakkan itu, dan di pojok bawah karton, terdapat satu kertas putih yang sudah menguning di makan umur. Kertas itu sangat menarik perhatiannya. Tulisannya,

_Ibu selalu menyayangimu._

_-Karura-_

Sekali lagi, ia tertegun menatap kertas tersebut. _Kapan Ibu menulis hal ini_? Pikirnya.

"Kaget? Tapi itu benar-benar tulisan Ibu, kalau kau mau tahu. Saat mengandungmu, ia sudah mencari-cari nama yang bagus untukmu. Betapa kecewanya Ibu saat tahu anaknya akan menjadi wadah seekor Jinchuuriki. Ia tak berhenti menangis tiap malam, memikirkan masa depanmu," tiba-tiba suara Kankurou terdengar, dan Gaara mendapati mereka kedua kakaknya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Dan asal kau tahu saja Gaara, Ayah juga sebenarnya sempat menangis. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena itu perintah dari tetua desa kita." Temari ikut menjelaskan. Gaara masih terperangah.

"Penduduk Suna—Ayah, Ibu, mereka semua sampai saat ini pasti sangat menyayangimu, dimanapun mereka berada," Temari bersuara lagi.

"...Dan kalian?" tanya Gaara, merasa pertanyaannya kali ini tak lazim. Temari agak kaget, tak menyangka bahwa adiknya bisa bertanya seperti itu.

"Kami? Kami kenapa?" tanya Kankurou bego. Temari menginjak kaki Kankurou. Pelan padahal, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat Kankurou meringis lagi.

"...Apa kalian.. Eh...juga menyayangiku?" ulang Gaara.

Temari dan Kankurou saling memandang, kemudian balik memandang Gaara lagi.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Memberikan pertanyaan yang tidak mutu..." gumam Kankurou, sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Gaara. Aku sayang padamu," kata Temari dengan pasti.

"Aku juga—eh—apa tidak aneh sesama lelaki berkata begini?" Kankurou menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Temari tertawa, kemudian Kankurou juga tertawa. Sedangkan Gaara? Kita sudah tahu, bahwa ia senang. Sangat senang sekaligus terharu, sampai-sampai ia memilih untuk menatap kedua kakaknya dengan sorot mata penuh kehangatan, dan kedua ujung bibirnya benar-benar terangkat kali ini.

Di dalam rumah keluarga Sabaku itu memang hanya ada 3 orang—tapi hangatnya luar biasa.

_**Okaeri I'm home**_  
_**Hitogoto de mitasareru kokoro**_  
_**Okaeri sweet home**_  
_**Kaeru bashou yeah**_  
_**Ai wo arigatou**_  
_**Sweet home**_

.

.

.

Dan malam itu juga, Gaara memaksakan menempelkan selembar kertas di antara kartu-kartu ucapan itu. Ia sengaja menempelkannya tepat di sebelah kertas ucapan dari Ibunya. Bacaannya;

_Sebelum aku terlelap untuk selamanya,_

_Untuk semua yang mempercayakan kedudukan Kazekage padaku,_

_Untuk semua yang membenciku, maupun yang menyayangiku,_

_Untuk yang mengabaikanku, ataupun yang mengakui keberadaanku,_

_Untuk yang mencintaiku,_

_Aku bersyukur telah di lahirkan._

_Terima kasih._

_-Gaara-_

* * *

**:: Owari ::**

**

* * *

**Oke, selesaiii...! :DD Author mengerjakan ini sembari ngerjain PR Kewarganegaraan -,-

Oh ya, dan maaf kalau enggak jelas. Karena author dapat ide secara tiba-tiba! Dan dengan kecepatan high speed, author berhasil mengetik 11 lembar dalam waktu.. Eh.. Berapa jam tadi? Gak liat jam, hahaha!

Satu hal yang author enggak tahu dari fic yang ini, ini.. Errr... Termasuk Canon bukan ya? Canon..? O.O Adakah yang bisa memberitahu saya? :D

Akhir kata, tolong jangan bertanya buku harian itu datangnya darimana. Anggaplah tiba-tiba tercampur begitu saja dengan semua kado kado itu ya.. :3

Nah, boleh minta reviewnya? :)

Regards, Kingi Dawn, 21.50 PM.


End file.
